A Love Like No Other: 100 Themes
by jojodacrow
Summary: Yet another person taking on the Usagi and Mamoru 100 themes challenge. If you love first season romances, check it out.
1. 4 Karma

_Hi everyone! This is a drabble written for the 100 themes challenge going on at my LJ community usakomamoru. We have a lot of great authors giving this challenge a try and we would love to see more people join in! If you don't have a LJ account and want to participate, please send me an email and I'll let you know how you can join in as well._

#4. Karma

If it had happened to anyone else, she might have overlooked it. She might have even offered to help them up and would have made sure that they were okay. But of course it hadn't been just anyone. Lying on the ground before her was her pseudo archenemy. Pseudo in the sense that to everyone else she appeared to hate his guts but in reality, she really enjoyed every moment of sparring with him.

He had been walking toward her with that ever-present smirk on his face. She had scowled at him and opened her mouth to hurl some comment his way when all of a sudden he had tripped on some lose sidewalk. In a moment that she would cherish forever she had seen the look of surprise come across his face as he flailed his arms wildly and landed directly on his face.

She watched him turn over on his back and groan. The kind-hearted spirit inside of her became alarmed at this sound and she ran to him to make sure he was safe. However, upon reaching him she looked down into his face to see his wonderful blue eyes open and staring at her. It only took him a moment to remember just whom he had fallen in front of. As a look of pure horror came across his face, the devilish spirit that was inside her sprouted horns on top of her head and came alive.

Towering over him she grinned down at him, "Well this sure is a change."

"Shut it, Odango. I'm not in the mood for you right now." Shooting her a dirty look he sat up and rubbed his head.

Laughing she crouched down to eye level and looked him in the eye. "Now you know how I feel when it happens to me. Maybe this is a sign."

He arched a brow at her and asked, "What do you mean a sign?"

"I don't know, maybe that you should be nicer to me? You know what they say, what comes around goes around."

With that statement she gave him a dazzling smile and walked away, bouncing the whole way and humming a little song. Behind her, she left a man with a bruised ego and smile.


	2. 6 Blue Eyes

_Interested in joining in on the challenge? Go to the livejournal community listed in my profile for a link to the community!_

#6. Blue Eyes

Something was not right. For 10 minutes now she had been pretending to read her Sailor V Comic but had secretly been shooting glances his way in a vain attempt to try to figure out what exactly was different about him today.

She couldn't put a finger on it though. There he sat, like always, reading one of his textbooks. Occasionally he would pause long enough to jot down a note or contemplate something he had read. It was all part of his normal routine, not one thing out of place. However, she knew something was different and it was driving her crazy. She gave a frustrated sigh and slumped in her chair glaring at him.

Startled from his studies, Mamoru closed his textbook and faced her. "What on earth is wrong with you today Odan-"

"Ahh!" At this little outburst, she jumped up and started pointing at him, wide-eyed. "G-g-green!"

Mamoru looked at her for a moment with a confused look on his face. "Um, What are you rambling about Odango?"

"G-g-green!" She continued to look at him and point.

"What's green?" He briefly glanced down at his jacket and then back up at her. "My jacket? Yes, I know it is green. You comment on the ugly color almost everyday. Come on Usagi, have you finally become so brain dead that you can't think of a better insult that to point and yell green at me?"

This remark seemed to startle her out of the state of shock she had been in. Stomping her foot she yelled at him, "Not your jacket you Baka. Your eyes. They're green! They aren't supposed to be green!"

Those green eyes blinked at her for a moment, startled. "I'm wearing contacts Odango. I like them. They bring out the green in my jacket."

She studied him for a moment making him uncomfortable under her gaze.

"I don't like it."

With that she plopped back down on her chair and picked up her manga.

A befuddled Mamoru stared at her. "But you told Motoki you liked his green eyes the last week!"

"That's Motoki silly. On you, your natural blue color is better. It's much more attractive. Besides, why you would want to make that putrid green color of your jacket stand out anymore is beyond me."

"Your one to talk! You wouldn't know style if it hit you in the head. Actually, maybe it should hit you in the head. It might get rid of that horrible hair and knock some sense into you."

They continued to bicker for the rest of the day and both went their separate ways. That night a pair of green contacts made their way into the trashcan.


	3. 41 Jacket

_Interested in joining in on the challenge? Go to the livejournal community listed in my profile for a link to the community!_

#41. Jacket

Truth be told, he hated the jacket. It was probably the ugliest jacket in the world.

He had gotten it from one of his old foster parents. They had been rather fond of him and had always treated him well, but in the end didn't have the money to actually adopt him and care for him. Mamoru suspected that they felt incredibly guilty about that. He would visit them every few months and every time he ended up with some sort of gift.

Of course the last time he had visited they had bought him that green jacket. When he had seen it, he had told them that it was a wonderful jacket and had immediately put it on. Inside he had cringed at the horrible color and style, but this was the closest thing he had to a family, so for them he would grin and bear it. Smiling he had told them he loved it and had worn it out the door when it came time to leave.

His plan had been to wear the jacket home and then stick it in the back of the closet. It would have only been brought out for the special occasion of visiting his old foster family. But, as luck had it he had run across a certain Odango on his way home.

She had noticed him immediately, something she didn't do often. Of course the first topic out of her mouth had been the ugly color of the jacket. They had bickered, he had lied and said he loved the jacket, and she had told him how horrible his fashion sense was. That night he got home and shoved the offending article in the closet. He had every intention of keeping it hidden there.

However, the next morning as he went to leave his house he paused as he went by the closet. Thinking about how much Odango hated the jacket made him smile. He could just picture the look on her face when she saw him in it and that thought alone made him reach into his closet and pull out the green atrocity.

And so it became a habit for him to wear the jacket; many might even call it an addiction. It was one more thing to make her notice him even if it was just so that she could throw an insult his way.

Truth be told, he really loved the jacket. It was probably the best jacket in the world.


	4. 59 Unrequited Love

#59. Unrequited Love

She couldn't help this feeling. It ate at her every day. She tried to push it aside, to pretend it didn't exist, but just when she thought she had forgotten it or changed the way she felt; there it was again.

For instance, just last night she had dreamed of him. Nothing special had occurred in the dream and no life altering revelations had been revealed. They had been sitting in the park talking and the only thing she could really remember about the dream was that they had been in love. She had felt love and passion like she had never felt before or that she was sure she would ever feel again.

Upon waking she had felt a great sense of sadness and a sour sickening feeling came over her. There is was again, that feeling that seemed to wash over her and that she couldn't seem to get away from. She knew she was head over heels in love with him, but he would never feel the same about her.

Sure, they laughed and flirted and traded sarcastic remarks back and forth every time they saw each other. However, that was just their friendship and nothing more. That was how it was supposed to be and he would never see anything in her other than friendship and a partner to practice his witty comments on.

So she set her mind to suffer in silence and never confess to him her feelings, even if she knew somewhere in the back of their mind that it made perfect sense for them to be together. Being friends was better than losing him completely.

Preparing herself for the day, she put on a smile and tried to pretend she didn't die a little inside every time she saw him and realized he didn't return her feelings.

_I was feeling a bit melancholy today. Hope I wasn't to depressing. _

_Like drabbles? Love to read drabbles? Come join us at the Live Journal community listed in my profile!_


	5. 22 Christmas

#22. Christmas

Shake. Shake.

"CD."

Shake. Shake.

"Italian Charm bracelet."

Usagi stared at him and with awe in her voice asked him, "How do you do that Baka?"

"It's a trick I picked up as a kid. All kinds of presents would be sent in to the orphanage from local charities. Sometimes they were good and sometimes they were bad. I learned pretty quickly how to tell which were which."

Shake. Shake.

"Spatula."

They both laughed at that one and noticed it was a gift for Makoto from Motoki. Only those two would have such a strong bond because of their cooking.

Shake. Shake.

"Book. Hmm... this one is for me but there isn't a name saying who gave it to me."

Usagi ducked her head and blush came across her cheeks. "Why don't you open it and see what it is?"

With a questioning look he gently opened the package. Usagi waited impatiently while he slowly unwrapped the present. Unfortunately, he was one of those people that insisted on not tearing the wrapping paper, as if he was going to use it later, so this was a long process. By the time he had the paper off the present she was crouched on the edge of her seat.

"You're opening the present this slowly just to annoy me aren't you?"

He grinned at her, "Of course!"

She made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat and glared at him. Laughing he sped up the process and opened the box the present was in. Inside was a beautiful leather bound edition of his favorite book. Opening it he found a note written inside the cover:

_Dear Mamoru,_

_Everyday I see you carrying this little tattered book in your hands. Whenever we happen to run into each other and all your books go flying, it's that book that I see you scramble to catch and protect. I can tell it is your favorite, so I thought maybe it was time for you to put that one somewhere safe and use a new one instead. I hope that you accept this as my way of extending my hand in friendship to you. Hopefully you will be able to use this one and that every time you open its covers that you think fondly of the person who gave it to you. _

_Your Friend, _

_Usagi_

Shocked, he looked up to find her staring at him with hope in her eyes. Leaning over he gently kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Usagi. I have feeling this book will get even more use than the old one if every time I open it I get to think of you."

_Hope everyone enjoyed this one. I didn't really like the flow of this one, but at least it isn't as depressing as the last one. :)_


	6. 60 One Touch

#60 One Touch

Once when he was a boy, he had touched an electric fence on a dare. It had sent a jolt of electricity through his body that had taken his breath away and almost knocked him off his feet. He could almost relate this experience to that one only instead of electricity, he had felt desire. Looking into startled blue eyes, he knew she had felt the same.

He quickly walked away, striving to hide his own desire filled eyes. Only one thing was lingering on his mind: How one touch could turn a silly school girl into a beautiful goddess.

_Oops! I just realized I hadn't uploaded this one here yet. :) Hope you enjoy it! For those of you keeping up, all 100 themes have now been released. If you want to participate go to my profile for info. _


	7. 46 Time

#46. Time

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Every time I get a new one it brings a smile to my face. Also thanks to everyone who has added me to the author alert or story alert! You are just as important! _

Everyday she came to sit in the park. It had become a ritual. At first she had told herself it was because she really liked the park and it had nothing to do with the fact that a handsome black haired man walked by the park every day at exactly 3:00. However, after being hit in the head by three Frisbees, a football, and having to suffer through 25 degree weather, she had finally brought herself to admit it was because of him. She felt a bit like a stalker to be truthful, but she couldn't bring herself to stop coming here every day. Glancing at her watch she saw that it was 3:10. He was already 10 minutes late today. Maybe he wasn't going to come today?

A small frown formed on her lips. Reaching for her school bag she stood up and made her way toward the arcade. Maybe she would see him there...

Not to far away a black hair man was running full speed toward the park. Glancing at his watch he realized he was much later than he realized and sprinted a bit faster. He felt like a fool. At first he had just shrugged it off as coincidence that he would see her every day as he walked to the Arcade, but then when a new semester had started at college he had been forced to take a 2:00 class. This meant that he didn't get out of class until 2:50, leaving him only a precious ten minutes to get to the park to see her. Once he had actually realized he looked like a mad man flying through town every day to see her, he had to admit to himself that he really was only going that route to the arcade to see her. Not to mention the fact that if he took a different way he could actually get to the arcade about fifteen minutes faster.

As he approached the park, he slowed his pace down to a quick walk. He glanced over in the park to where she should have been and found no sign of her. Craning his neck around he began a furious search for her only to find an empty park bench.

He was so focused on looking toward the park that didn't notice that right in front of him was a certain pigtailed girl, shuffling her feet with her head down. It wasn't long before the inevitable collision occurred.

As they lay on the ground bodies tangled together staring in to each others eyes, both had a similar thought. Maybe Mamoru hadn't been late today but had been right on time.


	8. 87 Hurt Feelings

#87 Hurt Feelings

_Thanks again for all the reviews. If you are interested in joining the challenge, let me know in a review and I can reply to you with info. :)_

It feels as if there is an unbearable weight on my chest. I just want to sleep and to make it all go away. The events of the day play through my head time and time again however, and prevent me from having that pleasure. So instead, I try to make myself numb on the outside while inside I fight a war with my emotions.

It had been a silly fight and we had both exchanged heated words. I try to justify the cruel things I had said to him by making him out the be the bad guy. After all, he was the one who started it and he was the one who had tipped the scales by putting me down. I fuel my anger and indignation with these thoughts.

In the end though, I know I was as much to blame as he was. Soon that anger turns into sorrow, and I curl into a ball on my bed and weep because of the cruel things I have said to him that day. The last thought I have before sleep takes over my exhausted body is that I hope I haven't ruined my chance to make a friend out of him instead of an enemy for life.


	9. 18 Death

#18 Death

There was always that constant fear when she went out to battle. That nauseating feeling in her stomach that made her want to puke and to pass out at the same time. It was the fear of death. She hated that fear and choked it down every time it crept upon her. After all, that feeling was something she had to endure in order to provide a greater good.

However, there were brief moments in battle when she didn't feel that horrible sense of dread and instead felt comfort and support. As soon as she saw that whisper of a cape in the shadows and an outline of a top hat, she knew he was watching and he would never let anything happen to her. Relief would flood her system and at that moment she knew everything was right with the world.

_We have some new challenges over at the usakomamoru community. :) Go check them out!_


End file.
